grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Breakfast in Bed
|season = 6 |number = 6 |epnumber = 116 |prodcode = 606 |image = 606-Open wide.gif |airdate = February 10, 2017 |viewers = 4.00 million‘Hawaii Five-0,’ ‘Shark Tank’ and others unchanged: Friday final ratings |writer = Kyle McVey |director = Julie Herlocker |co-stars = Heath Koerschgen as Officer Welsh Other co-stars |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2017 = X }} "'}} is the sixth episode of Season 6 of Grimm and the one hundred and sixteenth episode overall. It first aired on February 10, 2017 on NBC. Press Release A MYSTERIOUS WESEN TURNS SLEEPLESS NIGHTS INTO PURE INSANITY - Nick (David Giuntoli), Hank (Russell Hornsby) and Wu (Reggie Lee) investigate a local hotel after a grisly murder leads to one of its guests who claims to be haunted by a frightening creature in the night. At the Spice Shop, Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell), Rosalee (Bree Turner) and Eve (Bitsie Tulloch) continue to research the origins of the symbols on the cloth and may be getting closer to unlocking its mystery. Meanwhile, Capt. Renard (Sasha Roiz) continues to be haunted by his past transgressions. Synopsis Dan Wells returns to the Englewood Hotel. On his way up to his room, Scott Mudgett tells Dan to get some sleep because he is tired of getting calls from other residents. Before Dan goes into his room, Laura Driscoll tells him people are trying to get sleep, so he better not keep this up. Dan goes into his room and Laura heads back to her room as well, but she notices Mr. Lynk in his wheelchair watching from the other end of the hall. Dan locks all the locks on his door before he puts a chair up against the door knob. He pours out large chains onto his bed and makes sure a window is locked before looking in his closet and under his bed. Dan then uses a hammer and nails to put the chains over the windows. He gets ready for bed but hears the floor creek in his closet, so he checks it out after grabbing the hammer. He finds nothing out of the ordinary, so he gets into bed, still holding the hammer. Later in the night, an Alpe belches a green gas that Dan breathes in, causing him to wake up but be paralyzed, while the Alpe feeds. Nick goes into the tunnels to take pictures of Eve's drawings, and Eve follows him. He apologizes for waking her and she tells him she doesn't sleep much anyway. Nick asks her if she remembers why she etched all the drawings into the walls and she tells him she just remembers that she had to. Nick then says it has to be related to the stick. Dan finally becomes unparalyzed in the morning and gets out of bed. He checks the chain on the window and says, "Not again, this is impossible." He leaves his room, repeatedly telling himself that this is impossible. Laura comes out of her room, telling Dan she warned him, and she goes back into her room as Mr. Lynk continues to sit in his wheelchair at the end of the hall, watching. Dan leaves the hotel, trying to figure out how the Alpe got into his room. He talks to himself as Michael Sobek notices him walking by. Michael tells Dan that he works at a shelter and could take him there for a warm meal and sleep. Dan asks, "You want me to sleep?" Michael tells him he just wants him to be safe, and Dan responds, "It's you, isn't it?" He knocks Michael to the ground and kills him by repeatedly slamming Michael's head into the pavement and hitting him. Nick, Eve, Monroe, and Rosalee work on deciphering the cloth symbols. Monroe then recognizes one of the symbols as the constellation based on its seven stars. He tells everyone, "It's usually associated with times of mourning." Nick notes, "Seven stars, seven Grimm Crusaders," and Rosalee also mentions the seven keys. Nick arrives at the precinct and tells Hank about Eve's drawings in the tunnels. Nick shows Hank the pictures he took and points out that they figured out that one of them is the Pleiades. Hank gets a call from Wu informing him about Michael's body. Nick and Hank meet with Wu at the crime scene. Wu tells them about Michael and that the killer fled on foot. Officer Welsh walks up and tells them a man matching the suspect's description was just seen entering the Englewood Hotel. Nick, Hank, Wu, and other officers quickly drive to the hotel, and Nick and Hank go in. Scott tells them that Dan is probably who they're looking for and tells them Dan's room number. Nick and Hank go upstairs and have to tell Laura to get back into her room. Dan tells the detectives that he can't open the door, so Nick signals for Wu and an officer carrying a battering ram to come over. Hank tells Dan it's his last chance to open the door, but Dan says, "You-you-you don't understand, it'll kill me!" The officer starts smashing through the door. Dan picks up a chair, but he puts it down as Nick comes in, gun drawn. Hank then follows Nick in. Dan frantically says, "No, he'll come for me! He'll come for you! He won't let you sleep!" Hank tries to tell him to calm down, and Dan is handcuffed and led out of the room by Wu and the other officer. Nick and Hank look around the room, wondering what Dan is so afraid of. Nick notices the chained up windows. He and Hank leave the room, and Nick notices Mr. Lynk still sitting in his wheelchair, watching. Nick and Hank talk with Scott, who tells them that Dan has lived at the hotel for around two months. Scott then gives the detectives Dan's last known address before he moved into the hotel. Nick tells Scott about the door and windows being nailed shut and Scott says he knew Dan was making a lot of noise, but he didn't realize it was nailing things shut. Scott calls for Eddie to come out to deal with the nail marks, but Hank tells both of them that no one is allowed in the room until they're done investigating. Nick and Hank start to leave, but Nick turns back and asks Scott about Mr. Lynk and Scott tells him, "Been here since before anybody can remember. He don't make contact with anybody, as far as I know. No one's ever heard him speak." Renard arrives at his office and sighs after closing the door. He hears a clattering sound and looks around for Meisner, but there is no sign of him. Anselmo Baledin then comes into the office and talks with Renard about the events of the night that Bonaparte died. He asks Renard if he was present since he knows all about what happened despite being the sole survivor. Renard tells him, "I was there. The Grimm should be dead, but he's not. Like I told you, he's being protected by something very powerful." Anselmo tells him that's the part he is having a hard time understanding. Renard, sensing cynicism, responds, "Oh, well, maybe you could understand this. I'm done taking orders, I'm done with Black Claw, and I'm done with you." He holds the door open for Anselmo, and Anselmo smirks before he leaves. Eve, Monroe, and Rosalee continue to work on figuring out what the symbols mean. They talk about the symbols making some kind of map of the universe with Monroe saying, "I mean, it totally makes sense. Ancient civilizations charted the stars for all kinds of reasons." Eve suggests that it is an ancient calendar and Monroe wonders, "A calendar of when?" Nick looks up Dan Wells' police record, but he finds very little on his record. Hank finds out that Dan had been living on general relief and hotel vouchers, so he and Michael probably didn't know each other from the shelter Michael worked at. They wonder why Dan nailed the windows and door shut, and they note that there is no record of Dan suffering from any mental illness. They then talk about how people have mental breakdowns after encountering Wesen. Nick and Hank talk with Dan, and Hank asks him what he is so afraid of. Dan tells him he's afraid of sleeping. Nick asks him why that's so and Dan says, "Because that's when it gets me. That's why you can't sleep. You can never sleep, never." Dan tells them he doesn't know what gets him, but he can't move when it comes. He continues, "I see it, and it's big, and it comes for me with its disgusting breath, its huge mouth full of... not teeth exactly." Dan starts to have flashbacks and suddenly freaks out. Nick and Hank try to calm him down and Dan kicks Nick away. Dan headbutts Hank, so Hank punches him, knocking Dan to his knees. Monroe, Rosalee, and Eve start to associate symbols to various calendars, including the Sumerian and Mayan calendars. Eve wonders how their calendars could have gotten mixed up and Rosalee suggests they may be connected in a way they don't understand. Nick and Hank walk downstairs and they are updated on the latest progress regarding the symbols. Nick and Hank then describes Dan's description of what attacked him, and Monroe and Rosalee immediately recognize the description as an Alpe. Monroe talks about his family connection with Alpen as he gets a book featuring the species. Monroe tells everyone more about what Alpen do to people, including stealing their sleep. Nick and Hank try to figure out who the Alpe could be. Hank finds a history of suicides and murders at the Englewood Hotel. Hank then pulls up Mr. Lynk's police record and finds that there is nothing on it. Wu walks up and tells Nick and Hank that the hotel is owned by Beverly Garwood and that she lives in Los Angeles. He gives Nick her number and Nick calls. He tells Beverly about Dan Wells killing Michael before bringing up the hotel's past regarding deaths. Beverly says it's not out of the ordinary for those things to happen at hotels and tells Nick to feel free to call her if there is anything she can help with. That night, the Alpe attacks Laura Driscoll. On his way out of the precinct, Renard comes across Meisner sitting on a bench. Meisner tells Renard that there are two men waiting for him by his car who probably want to kill him. Renard asks him why he is telling him this, and Meisner asks Renard if he trusts him. Anselmo Baledin and another man wait with guns in hand for Renard in the parking garage. Meisner comes up from behind the man and Meisner waves his hand in front of the man's face, causing the man to not be able to see anything. Renard then sneaks up on Anselmo and kills him. Meisner makes it so the other man can see again, and as soon as he regains his vision, Renard shoots him. Renard asks Meisner why he saved his life and Meisner tells him, "This time, you chose the right side, Sean." He starts walking away and Renard asks if they're done. Meisner continues walking away, but he gestures goodbye to Renard before disappearing. The next morning, Laura Driscoll finally regains the ability to move again. She falls out of bed and heads to the stairs, but she trips and falls over the railing to her death. Nick and Hank meet Wu at the Englewood Hotel regarding Laura's body. Scott tells them that Eddie found Laura's body and Wu gets Eddie from the office. Eddie says that no one else was around when he found the body as it was pretty early. Nick and Hank go upstairs to check Laura's room, and Nick notices Mr. Lynk still in the same spot watching. The detectives find no sign of a struggle in the room and Nick wonders how the Alpe is getting in. Hank says that Scott is on his list of suspects and Nick notices that the window used to be nailed shut. Nick then says, "We need to catch this Alpe in the act." Nick and Hank talk with Monroe at the spice shop about using him as bait to draw the Alpe out. Rosalee walks into the room saying she doesn't want Monroe getting hurt and Nick tells her that Monroe will be wearing a wire and there will be a camera set up in the room. Hank also notes that he and Nick will be right outside. Monroe says, "The only problem is, Alpen are attracted to heavy sleepers, which I am not." Rosalee says she can give Monroe a big boost of melatonin, but she is concerned about the paralysis part. Monroe tells her it won't get that far because Nick and Hank will be there the second the Alpe shows up. Rosalee tells Monroe she won't be able to sleep until he gets home and she takes out a large syringe. Nick, Hank, and Monroe pull up near the hotel. Monroe is given a Housing Authority voucher, a camera, and an earbud before he heads into the hotel to check in. Scott gives Monroe a form to fill out and a key to Laura's old room. Monroe goes up to his room and notices Mr. Lynk before he goes in. Monroe puts the earbud in, telling Nick and Hank which room he is in. Nick tells Monroe to lock the door and windows and to set up the camera so there is a view of the bed. After Monroe locks everything, he turns the camera on and shows the room to Nick and Hank. He puts the camera on the dresser across from the bed and goes to lie down. He decides to sleep on top of the covers after being grossed out with what he sees when he pulls them back. Hank returns to the car with coffee for him and Nick while Monroe sleeps, and Scott locks the front door. The camera suddenly falls, and Nick and Hank run towards the hotel. Inside Monroe's room, the Alpe belches it's gas, paralyzing Monroe. The Alpe then climbs on top of Monroe as Nick and Hank try to get into the hotel, but can't due to the door being locked. Right before the Alpe can do anything further to Monroe, Hank shoots the door, shattering the glass, and he and Nick quickly go inside. Hank kicks in Monroe's door, but the Alpe is already gone. They check on Monroe and Nick asks him where the Alpe went, but Monroe can't give an answer due to his paralysis. Hank says it had to come from behind the dresser based on the camera being knocked over. Nick and Hank pull the dresser out and find a hole in the wall behind it. Nick and Hank go into the passage way despite Monroe trying to say something. Nick and Hank make their way through the passage way, and they see Scott exiting into a room from behind another dresser. Nick and Hank chase him down the hall, and Scott tries to close a room door, but Hank runs into the door, knocking Scott backwards. Scott stands up and woges into a Hundjäger. He tries to fight Nick and Hank, but Nick breaks his neck fairly quickly. Monroe's paralysis wears off enough and he finds Nick and Hank. Nick tells Monroe, "So I guess you were trying to tell us that he was a Hundjäger." Monroe is confused and says he definitely saw an Alpe. Nick and Hank find another hole behind the dresser in the room and they, along with Monroe, go in. Nick hears the Alpe in the distance and he leads the way into another, much nicer, room. Beverly then walks out threatening to call the police, but Nick shows her his badge, and she sees Hank's around his neck. Hank says, "So you don't live in Los Angles after all." Monroe sniffs and confirms that she is the Alpe, and he then woges. Beverly woges in response, but Nick steps in front of Monroe before either of them does anything else. Both Monroe and Beverly retract. Beverly realizes that Nick is a Grimm. Nick tells her she has two choices: sell the hotel and donate the proceeds to homeless shelters, and leave Portland forever. Beverly asks what the second choice is and Nick gives his badge and gun to Hank, saying, "As you said, I am a Grimm. One less Alpe in the world? Who's gonna lose any sleep over that?" Beverly says she will call her real estate agent in the morning. She acts like she is going to walk away, but she woges and tries to attack Nick, but he moves out of the way and she hits her head on the edge of a table and dies. Mr. Lynk starts maniacally laughing and woges into an Unnamed Red Herring-like Wesen. Rosalee and Eve try to figure out what date the calendar marks. Eve notes that specific years can't be predicted from the stars because they don't move, but maybe they can map the position of the planets in the solar system. Rosalee notes that might work because the planets will never be in the exact same alignment again. Rosalee tells Eve that she has a computer program that could roughly calculate the date based on planet position. She opens the program on her laptop and then opens an image of the cloth drawings, and she matches it with the current date to work backwards. She runs the program, but the planets get more out of alignment the farther back they go. Eve suggests that it may not be a calendar after all. Rosalee says she can try again and Eve suddenly says the alignment looks right. Rosalee says she went way too far forward, but Eve tells her, "No, what do you mean? It matches." Rosalee responds, "Yeah, but that's not in the past, that's in the future. March 24th." Eve notes that it looks like it is a calendar after all, and Rosalee says, "I think it is. Over something that hasn't happened yet?" Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Hundjäger *Alpe *Unnamed Red Herring-like Wesen Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Claire Coffee (Adalind Schade) did not appear. Continuity *Monroe, Rosalee, and Eve figure out that the symbols from the stick cloth form a calendar, while Eve and Rosalee figure out that the date of the unknown event marked by the symbols will occur on March 24, 2017. *Renard tells Anselmo Baledin that he is done with Black Claw; Meisner later subsequently tells Renard that he chose the right side and disappears as he walks away. Trivia *The secret passages throughout the Englewood Hotel are a reference to " ." *Monroe's line, "Life is a nightmare that prevents one from sleeping," is a quote from . Opening Quotes from Oscar Wilde have also previously been used in the episodes and . *Jacob Bean-Watson, who portrays Eddie Holmes, also appeared in portraying Stan Shaner. *Tobias Andersen, who portrays Charles "Red" Herring Lynk, also appeared in portraying Monsignor Paul Dobbs. *In an article that Hank reads about the Englewood Hotel, the maid he references that was killed there in 1954 is named Lee Johnson. This is a reference to Lee MacNeil Johnson, who was a production assistant throughout season 4 and, since season 5, has been a part of the art department working with props. References